To See George Laugh Again
by LittleLauren
Summary: It's been seven months after the final battle. George is still dealing with the death of his brother. Since then, he hasn't cracked a joke or a prank, let alone a smile. The Weasley's have been patient, but they'd give anything to see him laugh again...


Making George Laugh  
>By: LittleLauren:]<p>

* * *

><p>George woke up in a drunken haze. He had been in a slump for five months now, all because of Fred.<p>

He got up slowly, making sure he nursed his throbbing head gently. Scratching his sides, he glanced out the window to see snow piled high. Large clumps of snowflakes continued to fall in silence, wiping away all of his past losses and disappointments. But this day was supposed to be the day George and his twin brother put exploding snaps in their mother's pies. They planned every single Christmas prank up to the last detail ever since they were young. But this Christmas, George refused to do any pranks for the occasion. He couldn't.

George watched as more of his family and friends arrived at the Burrow. He sat there in the agonizingly cozy living room, loathing their happiness and wishing bitterly that he could share in all the Yuletide excitement with his other half.

He observed all that was going on around him: Fleur was laughing at Bill because Charlie singed the tip of his older brother's short ponytail with his pocket-sized Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon; his mother was still roasting the huge turkey for the occasion and swatting his father's hand away from the plum pudding; Ginny and Hermione were setting up the long table; Ron was watching Hermione from the doorway, trying and failing to be inconspicuous; Percy was talking to Harry animatedly about the Ministry's progress in Reconstruction.

Harry was currently training to be an Auror, and he became very much knee-deep in paperwork concerning Death Eaters who were still out there and still showing their devotion to their deceased Dark Lord. George didn't exactly know what to think of Harry. A part of him was very grateful and relieved that Voldemort was gone, but he didn't think losing Fred was the price he should've paid to get that freedom.

Almost at the blink of an eye, it was evening. The snow was getting worse and people were winding down. Then, all of a sudden, someone opened the door to come inside. There was a gust of cold wind that burst into the room as Andromeda shuffled in, carrying what looked like a bundle of cloth. However when the bundle whimpered, because of the harsh, cold winds, it was apparent the bundle was just baby Teddy.

"Sorry I'm late," Andromeda said as Harry took Teddy out of her hands and Molly helped take off her coat. "Teddy's been sick and I had to deal with an abnormally high temperature and several episodes of projectile vomiting."

Molly nodded sympathetically, but Harry looked concerned. "Is that normal?" he asked, shifting Teddy to carefully take him out of the many blankets.

Andromeda rasped a tired chuckle. "Of course it's normal, Harry. Well, it's normal for a magical infant and toddler. I don't know how it is for muggle children."

Harry just nodded unconvinced but nonetheless happy to be with his godson. Harry sat on the left of George. He eyed Harry's carefulness with the infant, whose hair was a sickly, sad green color, not his usual bubbly turquoise. Despite the child's illness, Teddy smiled serenely. George couldn't help but notice how gentle and loving Harry was with Teddy. The baby began to drift to sleep, gurgling and yawning in the comfort of his godfather's protective arms.

However, Teddy was shaken awake when Harry jumped, surprised by an owl pecking his beak at the back of his neck. "Bloody hell…" he complained as he grabbed the note tied to the owl's leg. Ron sniggered foolishly at Harry, which, George assumed, was because of the many flasks of butterbeer his brother had consumed.

"What is it?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Oh, wow," Harry mumbled thoughtfully. He looked up and said, "I have to go to the office. It seems Draco Malfoy wants to testify against his father's behalf." The confusion in everyone's faces was apparent, but Harry still prepared to leave at once. The young man hurriedly placed Teddy into the nearest pair of arms… which happened to be George.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," he said to everyone. He kissed Ginny goodbye, and off he went.

Within that time, however, George was frozen on the couch, afraid to move the squeamish infant in his arms. He looked around and tried to connect eyes with someone, but no one did for a while. Then, Percy plopped down in the vacant seat next to the unmoving young man.

"Don't look so nervous," said Percy with a lopsided grin.

"Not- not nervous," croaked George, holding the baby at arms' length. He cleared his throat which apparently Teddy thought was very funny. Teddy giggled weakly as his hair became more towards his usual turquoise color and his eyes brightened. Percy laughed as well, but George didn't even crack a smile.

"Oh, cheer up, man!" his older brother said, patting his shoulder. "It's Christmas." Then Percy left George alone with Teddy yet again.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, buddy," George sighed to Teddy, who had a curious look on his face. "So you like it when I clear my throat, do you?"

Teddy just smiled.

"If it's what you want…" George cleared his throat again. As expected, the infant cackled and giggled. This continued for about thirty seconds until Teddy was laughing so hard that he threw up right on George's chest.

Everything seemed to stop. All eyes were on George and Teddy. Then all of a sudden, George began to laugh. He laughed like he's never laughed before. From that, everyone began to chuckle, but not as much as George. Never as much as George.

George laughed for the first time in seven months, all because of Teddy.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I still exist, my lovely, lovely people... ;)

LL:]


End file.
